The Brave Trainer
by DiamondEmerald541
Summary: Since no one ever trained the Screaming Death, Aron asked Danny to find a way in the past and find that dragon. Since Stoick still doesn't trust her dragon, she and Danny brought him back to the present and kept him hidden in the Ghost Zone. Will Stoick trust her dragon? Will others in the present find out about this dragon?


**Diamond: Okay, just because I started a new story doesn't mean I'm done with **_**The Return.**_** I just don't want to forget this idea. I always wondered what would happen if the Screaming Death was trained. It would take the trainer months, but my OC, Aron, never would give up. So here, the Screaming Death will get trained and it will now be safe to go near it. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon **_**and **_**Danny Phantom,**_** but OCs and plot are my own.**

Chapter 1: Screaming Death Returns

It was sunrise, and everyone in the Dragon Academy made a plan to keep Dagur from finding the Skrill. "Let's just get going. Dagur is looking for the Skrill again!" Snotlout complained. "Alright, we must get going. Let's first see how far he got with his new weapon he made."

Hiccup and his friends got up on their dragons and flew to Outcast Island. They landed on a huge rock a couple miles away from the island. "Do you hear that?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "Hear what?"

"I heard some dragons roaring so loud that I'm hearing it from here," she replied, Stormfly ready to fly over. "I should go check. A Night fury can fly through the night without anyone seeing him that well," Hiccup said, opening the fake red fin on Toothless's tail so he could fly.

Toothless and Hiccup flew through the night and spied on Dagur and his men to see what was going on. "Holy crap, Dagur has some Whispering Deaths. This can't be good. The Screaming Death might be searching for them again, so it might go to Berk and look there first. Got to go tell the others and let them know," he said, flying off. Toothless and Hiccup came back to the others and told them about Dagur having the Whispering Deaths and about the Screaming Death searching for them at Berk, first.

"Should we go warn Stoick?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup looked at him and replied, "No, we might accidentally cause a panic to the whole village, and I don't want to have two big problems to fix." All of a sudden, the ground started to shake a little like an earthquake. "Dude, Hiccup, do you think that's-" Toughnut asked, until he was interrupted by Hiccup, "Yes, Toughnut, I think it is."

Then, after a splash of water, a white, snake like dragon came from under the water and made a big roar, almost like a screech.

The Screaming Death.

"Whoa! It's the Screaming Death! I still think it's awesome. Do you think it's still awesome, Roughnut? I think so," said Toughnut, not looking that surprised of what just happened. "Guys! It doesn't look like it's going to search at Berk, first," Snotlout exclaimed to his "friends". Hiccup look at the Screaming Death and saw that it was heading for Outcast Island. "You're right, Snotlout. It must've heard the Whispering Deaths' roaring. We better go over there," he said, getting on his dragon.

They flew to the island and saw that the Screaming Death literally trying to kill the Berserkers. "Just let the Whispering Deaths go!" They heard Dagur yell. Soon enough, they let go of the ropes they were holding onto tightly and the dragons flew over to the Screaming Death, and they soon flew away to Dragon Island.

"Well, looks like that Screaming Death did the work for us," Snotlout commented, his arms crossed.

Everyone just looked at him and flew back to Berk. After leaving, there was this flash of blue light on the rock Hiccup and the others were on before flying over to Outcast Island. "So, there are dragons here that you can train? I must find the most dangerous and coolest dragon there is," the dark, grey hooded girl said. "Well let's get searching then," this one guy with white hair, black jumpsuit and a white aura said. He then picked her up and flew her to where the dragon riders were heading...Berk.

**Diamond: Pretty much sounds obvious that at the end of this chapter that it's my OC and Danny. Why is it just Danny and not him and his friends with him? The answer will be in the next chapter. (Starting to run out of ideas of what to say so this chapter is shorter than my other chapters in my other story I'm still working on.)**


End file.
